Stick it to the Shrink
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Rebecca Finnegan is the Prison psychiatrist of Fox River. When she sees both Michael and Lincoln, she started to piece together something her mind wouldn't believe. So does she do the lawful thing and tell. Or the right thing and keep quite!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Any characters from Prison Break, i am using them for my story.

There for am not making any money from this, and never will own.

**Chapter 1**

Closing the book I was reading, and sighed. I was taking my lunch in the break room. I'd never normal ate with the CO's. I heard that sick laugh. That laugh that drills my nerves.

Reminded my why I never ate with them.

My green eyes scanned his hazel eyes; they reminded me of dirty water. Just like him dirty and dishonest.

"So Rebecca you want to have that drink tonight?" Brad would ask the same question every single day.

"No… I'm busy." I snapped avoiding his eyes. I wasn't busy, but then I wouldn't want to spend time that I didn't need to with Bellick.

"Look I know that you look at me while I walk by…" Brad's smooth voice, and he touched my arm sent shivers down it.

I spent all day listing to people tell me life story.

I would rather listen to Theodore Bagwell talk about his best kills; that spend two seconds alone with Brad Bellick.

"Look Brad. Let's clear on thing…" I took his hand off my arm quickly, "I don't like you, and to be honest. A woman isn't turned on by a guy still living with his mother."

His face fell, and my words were my weapons, and it hit his home. His face screwed up, and his eyes glazed over.

"Well I'll leave you be." He spat out.

"Thank you…" my voice dark and I put my bag on my shoulder. I got to my feet heading to the exit.

The wind wiped my blonde hair around my face. I took a hairclip getting it out my face.

I knew to always look forward making my way through the yard.

I had to take this route through the yard, and I was used to the wolf whistles. It never got old, but I always looked forward.

"Rebecca Finnegan." A voice spoke my name softly through the bars; I turned my face to see the inmate talking to me.

"Can I help you?" I never made a note of inmates not on my list, but his blue eyes caught my attention.

"I'm just wondering, I need to stay here!" he had a more urgency to his face than with his voice.

I then shook my head.

"Outside my jurisdiction." I then went to walk away.

"Please, I need help. I can't take moving so much." I froze facing him again.

"Can I have you're name?" I took a pen from my purse and place the point to my hand.

"I'm Scofield… Michael Scofield."

I placed the pen in my bag.

"Well Michael, I will make sure I can give you an appointment to see me soon." I then started to head of my office near the psychiatric section of Fox River.

I sat in my office, and I was clear of appointments.

I worked as the prison psychiatrist of Fox River. The state thought that it would be a good idea to have inmate's have a person to talk to about.

It was good money to live off, and I didn't care it was a job. I didn't really see the point of inmate's having a psychiatrist

The only pen I had was in my shirt pocket. I then looked at my list of appointments. I reached for the paper on my desk seeing Michael's name on my hand.

Then reaching for the phone I dialled the warden's number quickly.

"Hello Becky its Rebecca. Can I talk to Henry?" I then rolled my eyes wondering what on earth I was doing.

"I'll put you right through." She spoke cheerfully.

"Becca, how can I help you?" his voice eased my nerves, and I finally relaxed.

"I was approached by an inmate Michael Scofield. He asked me about wanting to stay here." I listened to him clear his throat.

"I'm sorry his going to be transferred." His voice bitter, and I could tell he didn't want it to happen.

"Well I was thinking, I can evaluate the case, and if you don't mind me seeing him." I twirled the phone line, and I listened to him breathing in and out. I knew he was thinking over every detail. I knew people too well, and it scared me how right I was.

"Ok I'll send him to you. Are you free now?" I sat up quickly.

I didn't need to check my book. I knew I free.

"Yeah sure." I said lightly.

"His on his way, and Becca, please do your best to do the right thing." He sighed hanging the phone up.

I then quickly took the clip out, and re doing my hair, and then looked at my reflection.

I didn't know what to expect.

The door knocked, and I sat up more straight.

"Come in!" I then see the CO open the door, and Michael walked in.

"Take a seat Mr Scofield." I pointed to the couch. Michael sat down, and the CO left.

I never had CO's in my office while in session with an inmate.

"So how can I help you Mr Scofield?" I sat on my arm chair crossing my legs watching him closely.

"I've been told I'm being transferred, and I can't leave Fox River." He spoke calm, his voice confused me. If talking on a telephone you'd never think he was worried.

I on the other had read his stress in his eyes.

The blue draw me in, and I placed a hand on my knee.

"Mr Scofield…"

"Please call me Michael." He said with his voice calming, and I relaxed on the chair.

"Michael. I really can't stop a transfer, and I wish there was something I can do." I then sighed placing my other hand on my chest.

"My brother needs me." he spoke quickly.

"You're brother." I spoke slowly, and I felt my eyes drifting over Michael file.

"Lincoln Burrows. He got our father's last name, and I took our mother's." He spoke taking my attention from the file.

"I am sure they will let you come here for last visitation." I spoke quietly.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you can do?" he leaned forward, and I bit my lip feeling the full power of his voice.

"Michael. I can tell you, that you should get to talking with Westmoreland. His been evading transfer for years."

I see a smile break across his face.

"Thank Dr Finnegan." He then stood up.

"That's no problem Michael; you're always free to see me." I then watch him leave, and I put his file down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I spent the whole night watching the city lights. I never really take the time to enjoy the many luxuries in my life.

Something about Michael made my head full of thoughts. Like the fact he had no previous convictions, and he was an ideal citizen. He paid his taxes on time. Not even a parking ticket.

So I kept thinking. What was Michael Scofield doing in Fox River? The question wouldn't leave me alone.

The nights weren't my easiest, and when my alarm snapped me out of a dreamless sleep. I'd always rolled out the covers my mind foggy.

A week later, and I finally woke up with a clear mind. I was going to forget about Michael and what ever reason he was in Fox River.

Getting dress and ready for the day I looked over my clothes one more time.

I wore simple shoes with heels. Blouse and pencil skirt. I pulled my hair up into a French knot, and finally found my car keys.

Leaving the house my phone rang snapping my attention.

"Hello Becca." Sara's voice was soft on her end of the phone.

"Hay Sara, Are you ok?" I asked locking the door to my apartment, and slowly walking to my Mercedes.

"I'm fine… I just wondered if you can give me a ride to work?" her voice getting lower as she spoke.

"I'm fine with that. I'm just getting in my car now, so meet you in five." I then hung up the phone.

I knew of Sara's history of being a junkie, and I wanted to help her as much as I could. So days, like today weren't uncommon for me.

I was twenty six years old, fresh out of University, and I grab the first job I could take.

Sara started the job around the same time as me, but then she was older.

I sometimes felt like the big sister to Sara, but it never bothered me too much.

When working in a prison. It's hard to have friends that understand your job, and so me and Sara spent most our free time together.

I pulled outside Sara's apartment block, and she rushed getting into the car. I stare at her for a few moments.

"Ok. Tell me what is going on?" I watched her face closely, but she didn't say anything.

"Just having a hard time with work." She started rubbing her eyes lightly. I then started the car up driving to work.

"Whys that?" I asked keeping my eyes on the road, but I did notice over some time she was getting more and more complex.

"Nothing, you'll think I'm stupid." She started to shuffle in the chair as we got closer to Fox River.

"Ok you know where I am." I decided she wasn't going to tell me much more.

"I heard you've seen Michael Scofield." I froze, and my eyes quickly looked to her, and then back to the road.

"Once, why you bring that up?" I tried not to think of the questions again.

"It's just I keep trying to piece why his in Fox River." Her voice shaken and I tried hard not to dwell on the same thing worrying me.

"Same..." I then kept driving the conversation dying at that point.

I'd never been so hot in my life. I mean I have been hot, but it was unbearable.

Charles Patoshik sat on the couch and was babbling as normal.

He spoke of quick pace and my ears found hard to follow him. I'd normally pay attention, but at this point I just wanted to take the jug of water on my desk and pour it all over myself.

"His evil, the map to hell is on him. I tried to warn, but they never listen." His voice was the normal child like panic, and I took a deep breath.

"Charles, have you been flushing your medication again?" I was trying my hardest to keep my voice even.

"I… his got the map, you have to get him." He spoke quick avoiding my question.

"Look, you need to take you medication. Please for me." I tried to sound soft and compassionate but the feeling of sweat running down my back, and the buzzer of time up.

"I'll try." He now watched the door swing open, and a CO took him back to psychiatric.

I picked up my bag heading for the break room.

Finding the one person who'd always found me. I didn't really care I was too hot.

"So Becca, what brings you back here?" Bellick gave that grin, and my stomach churned.

"I'm hot, and right now I just want to not die of heat stroke." I waved my magazine trying to cool my skin.

"I can help you cool down." His eyes travelled my body.

"I'm gonna go sickbay…" I jumped to my feet dodging his stares. Brad Bellick didn't know the signs of someone who wanted him away. Far, Far away as possible

Making my way to the sickbay, and I walked slow taking my time. I'd walked past A-wing feeling the full blast of the heat.

I kept getting a bad feeling hearing the men acting up.

A prisons workers worst nightmare started. A full blown out riot. I didn't know where to go, and I just kept running for ten minutes later I didn't know what I was doing. I needed to get out, but how. I stood in the hallway, and I could hear the approach of an inmate behind me.

I only felt his finger gripping at my hair pulling it out. I screamed feeling my shirt being ripped. I forgot all my self defence and I closed my eyes tight. Just hoping it didn't hurt.

I brought my hand to my pocket, and I didn't thing thrusting the pen deep into his hand.

He swore abuse in my ear, but he let me go, and I took this chance to run kicking my heels off running easier than with the heels on. I found a place to hide, and I would just sit out. It would blow over…

I was crouching taking deep breaths. To be honest I was terrified. I was scared and fearing for my own safety.

The heat and men trapped like animals. The riot was nothing I could imagine, and I was stuck in this building.

Why didn't I just leave when I could, but it was too late now!

Taking deep breaths more frequent and I held my knees close to my chest. I then listen to footsteps getting closer to me.

The steps got louder as they got closer. I covered my mouth stopping any noise I was making, but I could feel fresh beads of sweat rolling down my face, and I could hear my heart beating faster.

The hand on my shoulder was slow and careful. I jumped quickly seeing him up close for the first time.

He was injured, but his face studying mine, and my green eyes finding his hazel. His seem clear, and he held a hand out to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked as my hand slipped into his. I nodded lightly feeling the power of his strong arm pulling me to my feet.

"You sure?" his eyes scanning the way I was looking, my shirt was ripped open from the front, and I pulled it closed.

"I just need to get out!" I stammered feeling my hands shaking violently. He nodded taking glances around us.

"I think I can help you." He moved his hands holding me still against his chest. I took in his scent trying my hardest not to fall.

"Well anything to get me out of here!" I then studied his face moving to the cut on his head.

"You're bleeding." I reached my fingertips over his forehead, and I felt him tense.

"I'm fine come on." He then pushed me in a direction, and I held my ground.

"First I want to make sure you're ok." I could feel his breath coming in sharp and jagged.

"Do I have to pick you up?" his hand gripping around my waist. Before I could protest I was being lifted into a fireman's carry being rushed us away from the A-wing.

Bashing his back I felt my face turning colours.

"Lincoln Burrows put me down right now!" I screamed feeling his arm holding me steady.

"You're a real piece of work you are." His voice deep and I felt it vibrate on my stomach.

He pulled me to my feet, and I stared up to him, and I noticed how small I was compared to him.

"I'm sorry; I'm just not used to this." I then turned to see the fire exit.

"Just be careful." He spoke watching my eyes, and I felt his pull me closer to him.

"Thank you." I reach a hand resting it on his shoulder, and I rushed to the fire exit.

"Put your hands up where we can see them!" a voice through a megaphone shouted.

I run out with my hands in the air.

"I'm Dr Rebecca Finnegan." I shouted back rushing toward the swat cars.

Henry was standing with Bellick, and I got to him my body still shaking.

"Becca are you ok?" Henry asked and I nodded.

"I had Lincoln Burrows help me." I said softly feeling another CO put a jacket around my arms.

"He help me." I repeated the last part watching the building wondering when I was going to thank him better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was like my eyes were being open for the first time. A light was making everything brighter. I looked to my appointment lists, and then scanned the names.

There in clear writing was Michael Scofield. I then tapped my pen on my desk. I didn't know what brought on the sudden desire to see me, but I wasn't going to worry about that just yet.

When he entered my office I took time to study his body language. Michael sat down on the couch, and I moved from my desk to the chair I'd sit and listen.

Today I was going to be doing the talking.

"So Michael what brings you here?" I crossed my legs watching his face. I didn't expect him to answer my questions so openly.

"You said I could." His reply like most of the time he talked. Smooth and was under perfect control.

"I did, but Michael. What made you break into that bank?" I leaned forward watching his eyes. I tried to pick out any tells tale signs of a lie.

"I wanted the money." He replied, and then placed his hands to his knees watching me. Michael's eyes didn't give anything away.

"Is there anything you wanted to talk about?" my hands trying to keep still, but something about Michael made it impossible for me to relax.

"I've noticed that you're young for your profession." He said slowly, and I nodded my head.

"I've been too smart for my own good." I leaned forward mimicking his every movement.

"I've had the same problem." He smiled watching the office. I shook my head the lifting my hand.

"Well I'm no LLI." I raised an eyebrow showing him a file.

"How you get that?" he asked watching me hand him the file. I tried to not smile so smug, but then it wasn't an everyday this happened.

"Michael I just phoned up for you medical and mental health records." My hand rubbing the back of my neck, and watched him read over the file.

"I wanted to ask you, if you would help me with a problem?"

Michael's eyes shot up from the file.

"And what would that be?" his blue eyes focused dead on mine, and I felt my heart starting to race. Everything about Michael made him the kind of man that attracted most women.

"I know you spend a lot of time with Lincoln. I was wondering if you can tell me why he isn't taking my requests to see him." I kept my eyes straight on his, but couldn't stop the way I couldn't stop taking quick breaths.

Michael shrugged his shoulder, and watches my face.

"What I learn with Linc, just do it." He then smiled getting to his feet. I didn't know what he meant but I could guess enough.

The next day after my appointment with Charles, I picked my bag going to the break room like every day. I froze on the spot looking to where the break room was.

The smoke was just subsiding, and most CO's staring wide eyed to the damage.

"What happened?" I asked the closest CO.

"Someone left a cigarette burning, set the whole place alight!" he pointed around, and grunted.

"Bellick, we better get P.I on this!" he spoke quickly.

Watching the break room and something just didn't seem right to me. I turned around standing in the yard together.

Michael Scofield was with a group of inmates watching the break room with hungry eyes.

I made up my mind after three days, and I didn't know why. I couldn't just hope that I'd bump into Lincoln in the yard. He was on death row, no chance there.

It wasn't until Sunday I was walking past the chapel.

The sun was weak and I headed in looking around the inmates. I wasn't raised into any faith, and most the time I just never gave a thought to it. I see him sitting head bowed in pray.

"Linc, is it ok I call you that?" I'd sat next to him, and a CO gave me a worried look.

I held my hand to say I was ok.

"Yeah it's ok." He replied keeping his head down.

"I want to say thank you, for everything you've done for Me." I turned my head to face him, and I watched as he slowly turned to face me.

"It was nothing." He was soft spoken, and my eyes studied every part of his face. I didn't want to believe such a person was capable of murder, but then I wasn't sure what to expect from most people.

"Well it wasn't nothing to me." I watched the worry lines on his face, and felt the weight of the world on my fast pacing heart.

For the need to reach out and touch his hands, but then I kept my hands tight in my lap watching his eyes.

"Just think about seeing me ok." I added trying to hold onto the urgency in my tone. His eyes following mine careful not to give too much away.

"I'll think about it." He replied finally moving his face back to staring at his hands. I took a deep breath standing up heading for the door.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Michael now talking with Lincoln. I just hoped that he would come round to the idea of me helping him.

Author note: please review if you have tips and hints for me to make the most of this story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After that day I didn't have any visits from Michael or Lincoln. I would have dwelled on it, but then I never wanted to reach out for someone not reaching back.

It wasn't until the day of Lincoln's execution that I got the phone call. I'd not really spoken to Sara as I knew she wasn't herself.

I walked to sickbay, and I knew that Sara wanted to talk to me about Lincoln. I felt my pulse beating steady my heart got that weight pulling me in all directions.

"Becca I just don't know what to do." She fiddled with a pen, and her eyes would go to the other room. I follow her gaze until finding her face.

Sara had told me of Michael plea. He begged her to help him, and I knew that he was losing it.

I could understand the need to not want to lose someone. I on the other hand never knew the love of a brother, or sister.

"Sara I just know. You never know if you don't try." My voice smooth, and I couldn't help but want her to do it, spare my saviour's life.

"Becca you don't know my father." Her words sharp and I shook my head feeling my patients wear thin. The fact that Sara always felt like her father was disappointed in what she has chosen to do with her life.

"In the end Sara it's up to you." I got to my feet, and turned to face her one last time. I didn't like feeling so helpless. Each tick of the clock echoed louder like a beating heart giving up a losing fight.

The CO was standing outside the door of my office, and my eyes ignored him. I stared to Lincoln Burrows. I started to chew the inside of my cheek, and I knew why. Tonight was the night Lincoln was sentence to die.

"Dr Finnegan." The CO spoke.

For the first time my attention was on him, and not Lincoln.

"Yes…" I trialled off still trying not to stare at Lincoln, but then I could feel his eyes on me.

"I can see Lincoln now if you don't mind." I opened my office door, and waiting for Lincoln to enter. The CO was going to follow Lincoln in.

"I'm sorry. You can wait out here." I pointed lightly.

"This is a high security inmate!" he pointed out trying to get into the office, but I stood my ground.

"I have you full aware. I don't have any CO's in my sessions, and I am capable of taking care of myself." My voice edged with a dark tone. I didn't like the panic button they had installed. I was always the type to never predict the bad in someone, but then I worked in a prison. So most of my patients were criminals and fully capable of killing me without a care. I just didn't want to see them that way. That is how I knew I could trust Lincoln alone with me. He had too kind eyes for me to assume he wanted to hurt me.

The CO then went to a seat outside with a sour face, and I just closed the door to my office. I turned slowly taking deep breaths hoping this wasn't just my own hope that he wanted to see me. I knew he was scared about tonight.

Taking a minute to compose myself, but I sat down watching Lincoln staring at his hands.

"I'm scared." His words careful and his eyes finally met mine.

"I'm thirty six years old, and I'm not ready to die." I heard the fear, and I couldn't think of a single thing to say. I wanted to reach out and comfort him.

"No one really wants to die. Lincoln I'm just wishing there was no such thing as a death penalty." My hand reached out touching his knee.

I knew this was not aloud, but it was all I can think of doing. Lincoln's eyes staring at my hand on his knee.

I'd moved from my chair to the sofa with Lincoln. His hand moved covering mine.

I felt the warmth of his skin on mine, and his eyes burning deeper into my eyes.

"I didn't kill anyone. I'm not all innocent. I just can't believe this is gonna happen." Lincoln spoke watching my reactions.

I was trained to know body language and I always knew when someone was lying. Lincoln Burrows bared his soul. His hand still holding mine, and I could feel my heart beating madly.

"Linc I'm sorry. I just never had been in this position before." My voice fragile and his free hand lightly brushed over my cheek. I could feel he was nervous touching me. This was something that shouldn't be happening.

"You're too young for this job." He stated lightly tracing his index finger down my jaw line to my chin. "How old are you?" he added catching my eyes.

"I'm twenty seven." I replied quietly, and my eyes still wondering over his face.

Lincoln didn't move an inch and I kept watch over his face. I didn't know what to say to him. I'd never was to sure if I wanted to say anything. The words wouldn't help.

"You don't seem the type of person that want this as a career." He smiled watching out hands quickly. In his eyes I could feel him doing the math. He was nine years older than me. I didn't see the problem with age. I just knew I wasn't aloud to fall in love with an inmate. Let alone an inmate on death row. Who was due to be killed in twelve hours!

"I needed the job." I tried not to laugh at the irony of it all, but I just couldn't stop staring into his eyes. Felt the strong pull, and then the buzzer.

An hour had gone by so fast. I quickly got to my feet when the office door opened. The CO now entered taking Lincoln back to his cell, and I wouldn't see him again. Alive that is.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on, and I wasn't paying attention to anyone who spoke to me.

I didn't want the day to end; I didn't want the clock to keep moving. I was scared for the fact I'd felt that spark of emotion. Now the time wasn't my friend, and was going to take away the fire that had just started to burn.

I closed up my office, and my eyes wondered to my watch. It was over. The time chimed in. my throat dry feeling a tear fall down my cheek.

Lincoln Burrows, a man I would never know more. Was now executed and my life would carry on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I didn't sleep at all that night. It was hard to keep my eyes closed when I kept seeing Lincoln's face. He was in pain, and I woke up every time I'd see them flip the switch. I couldn't do this. How was I going to walk into work, and not feel like I've failed!

It was five in the morning when I gave up the concept of sleep. Getting out of bed and walking to my bathroom.

Running the hot water I got under it cleaning myself, and trying to clear my mind, but all I could think about what how I was going to make it through the day? How was going to carry about knowing someone I started to fall for, was no more.

The sky that day was clear, and I rushed to my car getting in thinking of how to get through the day without breaking.

I started the engine and when I got into the parking lot I could help but feel the air getting snatched from my lungs.

I didn't know why I wanted to go to A-wing, but my legs took me there against my will. I stepped in front of cell forty and took a deep breath.

"Open on forty." The CO called before the bars moved aside. Michael turned to face me.

The eyes wide and I kept still. My eyes were threatening to fall over with tears, but I could hold them back. I had to hold on just a little bit longer.

"It got stopped at the last second." Michael spoke softly stepping close to me. He then stepped back, and the air returned to my lungs.

"What happened…?" I didn't want to keep in my excitement. I couldn't believe it.

Michael then explained to me that information was given to the judge about the case.

Michael then went into detail, but my mind kept hoping that Lincoln would be freed.

I felt my heart pounding and I didn't care. I wanted to see him. I needed to be near him, and I didn't care about anything else.

The fact I could work the rest of the day. I just wanted to visit Lincoln, but then it would look to suspicious for me to rush and see him.

So I went through the motions of my day, and seeing all my patients.

Charles finally stopped going on about the map to hell, and was quiet in his own sedated world.

I liked the fact I got to spend my lunch break with Sara, but something about her just didn't seem right.

I'd never noticed how on edge she was or the flash of worry across her face. I didn't want to prey into her business.

"Sara, I was wondering since we got time off soon. Like we can go away for a weekend." I asked taking a bite from my eggplant sandwich. Sara smiled finally giving me her full attention.

"Erm yeah that would be great." She half heartily said taking a swig of water.

I took a deep breath before asking my question.

"Sara are you using again?" I didn't want it to sound so harsh, but I was serious.

She quickly placed the bottle of water down staring at me.

"No I'm clean." She replied still in the shock of my question. "Why would you assume such a thing?"

I laughed trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Just you seem a little off of late, and you just don't seem to be around." I trailed off seeing the office doors open.

Michael Scofield entered the office looking to Sara, and then finally to me.

I didn't understand until Sara got up cleaning her hands.

"So what brings you here Michael?" I raised an eyebrow and he smiled.

"Just my insulin shot." He replied sitting down.

I felt like I'd forgotten something, and I didn't want to say it out loud.

"I'm going to finish my lunch in my office." I spoke quickly taking my things of Sara's desk.

Sara nodded with a smile, but Michael looked at me nervous. I really wished he didn't look at me that way.

I got to my desk searching through the records finding the one I was worried about.

I then looked through the records, and I slipped my finger over winching at the sudden paper cut.

Michael Scofield has no history of diabetes, or any record showing him having it. I sucked my finger lightly trying to see if I missed it, but it was clear as black and white.

It wasn't in his records at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

My plan was for the day. One I would go check on Lincoln, and then confront Michael. I didn't understand why he would lie about something. I just hope it was just me being paranoid.

Too much stuff had happened to be a mere coincidence of everything.

I just wanted the answers, but was Michael really going to give them from me.

This was going to happen today, and I kept repeating it over and over while driving to work.

My hands tapped on the steering wheel parking my car. I then look over to Brad getting out of his walking over to mine.

"So lil lady hear about Burrows?" he asked shoving fast food fries into his mouth.

"Yeah new evidence." I stated feeling the swell in my chest rising,

"Nope gone, reschedule for a month from now." He smirked, and I knew he was getting some sick pleasure from this.

"Oh…" my voice a small squeak taking my seatbelt off. Brad got out of the way so I could get out my car.

"Don't tell me you feel for the guy!" Brad spat it out harsh, and I froze locking the car door.

"No. I just don't believe in killing someone." I tried to walk away, but he didn't give up.

"Well Sara's not the only one with a thing for inmates." He mocked and I felt my blood boil.

My attention snapped, and I was facing him.

"Listen here Bradley Bellick." My voice was stone, and my index finger now dug into his chest.

"You have anything against me take it up with Pope. Other than that keep you fat trap shut. Kapeesh!"

He was staring at my finger, and my eyes never left his face.

"Ok, ok." He then stepped back rushing away. I let out a breath hopeful that he didn't take anything up with the warden, and hint of my feeling for Lincoln and my career was over.

Getting the permission to see Lincoln wasn't too hard, but then Henry made it perfectly clear. I was to go to his cell, and talk to him there.

I didn't mind until I got to the cell. My heart was drumming at a race I swear everyone around me could hear.

"You have twenty minutes!" The CO ordered opening the cell for me. My eyes wouldn't adjust to the black, but I would say anything. I wanted the dark. I didn't want him to see me. It was like my whole body was trembling.

"Ok you will be just outside here?" I asked nervous, and I wondered if he thought I was scared of Lincoln.

"Yes right out here." He said bluntly, and I stepped in hearing him close the door behind me.

"Linc… where are you I can't see you." I stepped slowly, and my eyes started to get used to the dark.

I then felt a warm hand on my knee, and my head shot down. My hand touched the hand on me slowly.

"I'm on the cot." He said lightly moving another hand to help guild me down.

"So how you feeling?" he asked and I bit my lip.

"Am I meant to be asking that question?" I tried not to laugh, but my heart pounding, and my eyes sore I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, but you seem upset." He rested a hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to be ok." He added pulling me closer to his body.

"Linc you shouldn't." I tried to control my tone, but even I couldn't fool myself.

"I shouldn't be this close to you…" my whole body was aware of how close he was. I could feel the heat off his skin, smell his scent.

"They can't see anything. Don't even have a Camera in here." He spoke softly into my ear. I then felt his finger travelling down my arm.

The darkness just made me more alert of every touch, when he spoke the warmth of his breath brought my skin alive.

"Lincoln. I don't want you to die." I finally murmured finding my hand caressing his face. And I could feel him frowning.

"I don't want to die. I…" I broke him off, placing a fingertip over his lips.

"Please, please I just can't. I've just found you. I found you, and now I'm going to have to let you go." My hands trembled, and my heart racing against the clock.

I didn't noticed what he was doing until I felt his lips crash on mine. He held my face in his hands, and my lips moulded with his, I'd never felt a kiss this passionate before, but I rushed my hands up his back pulling myself on him stronger. I wanted to never let him go.

Lingering on the moment, I felt his hand move from my face, and then down my waist holding onto my hip tight. I trying to push myself on him as hard as I could, but I knew this kiss couldn't last forever. It had to stop, we was quiet for too long.

When slowly breaking apart I tried to get my breath back to normal. Lincoln catching his breath hearing him mutters wow now and then.

"Rebecca." He spoke my name so naturally that I couldn't help but put my hand in his.

"I need you not to worry about me. Just know it's not the end. Just have a little faith." He spoke so sure. When I wasn't even in full understanding of what was going on.

"But Linc." I hear the door starting to open.

"Just have a little faith…" he repeated.

"Ok twenty minutes up." the CO shouted, and I walked towards the light, catching the glimpse of the smile on his face, and I gave a small one back before the room was plugged into darkness again.

It took me longer than I thought to get over that kiss. My lips still pulsing and I couldn't stop touching my arms. I wanted to be with him even more. I was getting myself into a fool's paradise.

Just have a little faith.

Faith in what?

My head kept sweeping with the same question over and over. I didn't like the feeling in my head.

The knock startled me, and my mind snapped back to my work.

"Come in." I shouted seeing Michael enter my office slowly.

"Michael… I need to know why you're lying to us?" I watch him sit down, and he knew I meant business.

"I can explain. I see a private doctor about my diabetes and it's not on my public medical files. I can give you a number if you don't believe me…" his voice calming, but I was still buzzing from everything with Lincoln.

"Oh I see. I'll just have a little faith in you…" I take a deep breath, and Michael was now staring at me.

"Have you seen Linc?" he asked leaning closer to me.

"Yes I saw him two hours ago why?" my eyes feeling the pull of Michael's.

"Is he ok?" his voice the same, but I could feel the intensity in his eyes. I sucked down air in hope my face didn't give me away.

"His just scared. I mean his… it's all hard for him." My words were blurring together, and Michael gave me a small smile.

"I think if it's ok I go back to P.I. we still have a lot of work to do." He smiled getting to his feet.

"Yeah must be hard being one hand short." I reply trying to wonder if he knew how I felt for his brother.

"We'll manage." He added walking out the room, and I was still left with a puzzle piece short.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"He won't say who did it." Sara sighed rubbing her arms, and I sat on her desk watching her face.

"Are you sure it was from a guard uniform." I spoke softly trying to calm her down.

Sara kept pacing the floor, and when her eyes met mine she nodded.

"It was branded into his skin!" she then bit her lip. I could see the emotion on her face, and I tried to ignore the signs.

I mean I had the same expression when I would think of Lincoln.

"Becca, if he doesn't tell. His in the SHU longer." She takes deep breaths like they were her last.

"His face, I just can't take this." Her eyes avoided mine. I wasn't going to tell her, but I couldn't accept it.

"If he doesn't want to tell, then his not going to." I then slip off the desk running my hands down her arms.

"Sara, you need to relax. You need to pull yourself together."

She snapped her eyes on mine and nodded.

"Just something about him. I need to know more." She said lightly, and I nodded.

"I know, but maybe it's just nothing." I didn't want to share too much. I didn't understand the passing events. I just wanted to know what they were for.

That night I was about to go home. I locked my office feeling a hand on my shoulder.

"You're needed at the SHU." The CO said quickly, and my mind struck to Lincoln.

I quickly finished locking up, and followed him.

The cell door was open, and there was a crowd. It wasn't Lincoln's cell. I rushed getting there to hear Sara's voice.

I get my way to Michael side with her.

"Ok we need to get him out of here!" I shouted above the bedlam.

Sara checked his hand that was bleeding. Her eyes found mine and I swallowed hard.

"Ok Sara. I can take it from here." I said trying to move her.

"No I." she stared but I waved a hand.

"Sara please. This isn't medical it's physiological." I then turned to the CO's.

"Ok he needs to be moved to the psychiatric, Now!"

Sara stood up watching me crouching over Michael. I could hear Lincoln in the background begging to know what was wrong with his brother.

I helped the CO take Michael he was completely out of it. He had slipped into catatonia so it wasn't easy to move him.

"Be careful!" I muttered when they finally got him to a bed. They placed him down slowly, and I sat by his side.

They left us alone, and I brushed a hand over his hair.

"Michael. Oh Michael what goes on in that head of yours?" I spoke softly, but he still lay staring blankly into space.

I slowly get to my feet, and turn the light on. I didn't know why but I thought it be better.

I walked out the room trying to think what ever could make Michael turn like this.

The next day Michael had snapped out of it. I didn't understand what would bring on such an episode in a person of Michael's personality.

I didn't want to rush straight into question him. It just didn't seem right to do that.

All the time I just wanted to go tell Lincoln his brother is ok.

I felt weird standing in the same area Michael had his episode, but the CO opened Lincoln's cell letting me in.

"His ok," I said quickly feeling the same slam of the door behind me.

Lincoln let out a sigh of relief.

"I think his losing it." He spoke carefully, and I moved more into the darkness.

"Prison it makes or breaks you." I said sitting down on the cot.

In the back of my mind I wondered why they trusted me and Lincoln alone like this.

His hand found mine in the darkness, his eyes adjusted to the dark over time.

"Can you tell him something for me?" Lincoln spoke quietly, and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Anything!" my voice whisper and I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"Tell Michael. To stop what his doing I'm not worth it." He spoke with a tone of authority.

"I'll tell him that…"I was closing my eyes.

I didn't want any moment with Lincoln to end. Lincoln's hand caressed my cheek.

"Rebecca." He spoke my name, and again I felt my stomach knot, my heart race.

"You're too good, to feel anything for Me." his voice dry.

I placed my fingertip over his lips.

"You don't get to be the judge of that." I replied moving my finger to lightly press my lips to his.

Lincoln held onto my back carefully. He kissed back more slowly this time, and I linger into the moment.

Pulling away slowly I wrapped my arms around him, and felt him hugging me back stronger.

"Please tell him…" Lincoln repeated and I nodded.

"Twenty minutes up." the CO shouted and once again I left Lincoln alone.

I didn't get to see Michael until the next day. I didn't know why but he sat quietly waiting for me to speak.

"Lincoln, does he know I'm ok?" Michael finally spoke, and I nodded.

"Yes he wanted me to send a message to you." I started trying to control my voice. Since Lincoln told me not to feel for him, it made it twice as worse.

"He wanted me to tell you. To give up. His not worth it." I didn't understand the message, but then Michael shook his head.

"I'm not giving up on him." Michael spoke without thinking, and he readjusted himself on the sofa.

"Michael what is this all about?" leaning forward as if to be told a big secret.

"It nothing, trust Me." he sat carefully and I bit me lip.

"Well then, are you going to say how you got that burn!" I sat back watching him closely.

"No." his words shape.

I turned away looking to the clock.

"You know I don't understand why you're here. Maybe the SHU would be better." My voice quick, and I didn't like the tone I put on. Michael didn't either glaring at me.

"Then so be it." He spat out getting to his feet.

I reached my hand out taking his wrist.

"Michael I didn't mean that. Please can we just talk about why this happened." I felt his face drop from the glare.

"I really am not telling you about the burn." He started.

I shook my head.

"No, not the burn. The episode in the SHU what brought it on?" my eyes searching his.

"I'd rather not talk about that either." He replied as the buzzer went. "And I can see we are out of time." Michael now leaving my office, and I felt lost again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

My mood wasn't changed much since recent event. I sat watching Charles. He wasn't the same he seemed to be more alive. I didn't understand but then I listened to him babble on about helping someone.

I leaned closer. My eyes searching, he just looked to the ceiling feeling happy.

When the time was up I watched him exited quickly. He turned heading towards the main room he shared with the other inmates.

My instincts told me to follow, my book was clear, and I had my break to go to. I just didn't feel like eating with the CO's. Sara was still mad at me for taking over Michael's well being, and Bellick wasn't the easiest of men to be around when he was acting childish.

I see Michael sitting when Charles joined him smiling. I didn't understand what was going on.

Then the person handing out the meds turned up. I'd stood in the background keeping quiet. After being handed meds I watched Michael taking Charles away. Slowly I followed them slowly staying out of sight. I didn't know what I was expected to see but I kept holding my breath, as if my steady breathing would give me away.

They walked into an abandoned room, and my stomach churned as I stepped closer to the door hearing vomiting. My hand gripped my mouth trying to stay low behind the door. I felt like a parent who was trying to catch a child doing something wrong. I then quickly peeked up from the door through the little glass window.

I see Charles staring up at Michael, and then bit my hand seeing him remove his top. My mind thinking over crazy things men do while doing time, but I never thought Michael could be homosexual. I quickly peeked again. No advances had been made to remove his bottoms, and my eyes fixed on the artwork of his tattoos. I'd never really seen anybody with body art this extreme never took my time to look over the details.

I froze feeling like something clicked. I didn't know what to do but my first part was to go back to my office. I had to put this puzzle together, but right now it was just a hunch.

I sat down at my desk, and at first I didn't know what I was doing. I just snatched the map of Fox River that I was given on my first day of work. I never really spent so much time studying the map. I'd loved to fill my way around and I was never that good at understanding maps.

I moved things off my desk with my arms forcing everything to the ground. I spread the map out on the desk taking a marker. I placed the marker on the psychiatric section, and then closed my eyes thinking of the tattoo. When I opened my eyes I stared at the map. I didn't put it together. I mean none of it really made sense, it was all a hunch. A hunch that had too much to go with the events that passed.

Michael going to sickbay for shot I was sure he didn't need. The riot. The burning of the break room. The accident with Michael getting burned. Michael had been involved in all events.

Now he was here in a place he shouldn't be. I didn't think a plan could ever be possible, but Michael wasn't like any other man I've ever meet. He was smart. My mind going back to when I'd first looked over Michael file. His Low Latent Inhibition and my hand shot to my mouth in the shock of the fact.

Michael Scofield was plotting a prison break. It couldn't seem possible. But the tattoos. Then Charles knowing they was a map.

He was crazy saying it was to hell, when in fact to a better place. Gaining him freedom. No wait not for himself, but for Lincoln.

I'd never notice the time slipping by me, and I kept staring to the map. I'd never been put in this position before. I knew that if I got a clue to any such event I should tell Henry. I didn't have any hard evidence that Michael was planning a prison break. I just had my hunches and events.

Then the voice in the back of me head. The voice telling me to ignore it, and let it go from my mind. I mean if Michael broke Lincoln out of Fox River, and out into the world. I would never see him again, but he would be free.

Yes he would be on the run going into hiding. Michael was smart. I have any bet he'd been planning this for months. I just didn't know what to do.

My head was telling me to tell the warden, get investigations going.

Then my heart that I have never really listened to before. It was telling me to keep my mouth shut, and to forget the ideas in my head.

Picking up my purse and car keys. I just wanted to walk away from here. I needed to get some air. I needed to understand what I was doing, and how I was going to live with myself.

Driving my car to a random location I parked it, and stopped the engine.

I rested my head on the steering wheel. I wasn't the type to be a snitch, but then I wasn't the type to allow criminals out into the open world. I choked on my thoughts. My mind wondered over the people on P.I.

I knew they had to be in on it, and then my mind clicked to the one person who couldn't. No shouldn't be among people.

Theodore Bagwell. The man who would haunt my darkest dreams if he was freed from his cage. I couldn't let such a monster get out of Fox River.

The question would run in and out my mind, and I felt more like I was being pulled like a toy between to vicious dogs.

Who ever wins it would involve me getting ripped into little pieces.

When I finally got my head together I stared the engine up again. I knew that after all I had a duty to do, and I couldn't be the one to blame.

I had my two days off, and I sat at home wondering every little detailed. I remember that Michael only had his 'wife' visit him once, but then he never really looked like a man missing his lady. Bellick would go on about recognise her from some place. I just ignored it at the time.

Now it just seemed like another part to the grand plan of his, and I was placing the puzzle pieces together in my free time.

On the last day off I had a plan put together.

I walked back into work. I knew that I was going to do what was right. I then stepped into warden Pope's office reception.

I smiled to Becky. "Can I see Henry?"

She smiled watching my face.

"What's the matter dear? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I was taken aback by her statement. Did I look that scared? I wasn't sure.

"I just need to see Pope." I added and she nodded.

"Well his busy right now." She started watching my face. "Michael Scofield's finally telling him who burned him." She finished.

I stared to the office door, and my mind was fuzzy once more.

I took a deep breath trying to will myself to wait, and then the need to rush away. I never been so torn, but here I was planning to tell Michael's plan. I was as bad as that person flipping the switch on Lincoln. The man I couldn't deny anymore. I was falling in love with him, and worst of all. I knew that him dying would kill me inside. It would break my heart.

I took a step back to the door, and Becky smiled to be confused.

"Are you ok Becca?" her voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine; just I forgot what I wanted to tell him, it's not important right now…" I fumble on the door handle before getting the door open. She didn't believe I was ok, but I rushed away. My heart felt like it was cracking apart. I rushed to a storage closet.

When closing the door on myself I fell to the ground clutching my chest. I muffled my cries with my sleeve of my jacket forcing it hard into my mouth.

I was in love with a man I could never have. I was going crazy with the emotion. I could never call him my own. Do the things a normal woman in love gets to do! I tried hard to not make any noise, but in the moment I didn't care. My heart ached and I wanted to let out the pain.

Author notes!

Please remember to Review, I have now relase that i am going to make this into a two part series.

Don't worry I have three more chapters to this story. So the next story is going to be a new verson of Season 2 of Prison Break.

Also when reviewing please if you have anything you don't like please tell me and I will try to improve for future writing.

thank you for reading this far

XoXo

Emy


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I didn't know what day it was. Let alone what time it was. The alarm woke me up shaking me out the dreams that never faded. It wasn't a nightmare, but it wasn't a dream that would come true. What made me smile in my dream, now made my heart pull with fresh pain.

My dream of me and Lincoln laying in bed, and it was just to enjoy a sunrise, breathing in each other skin. The smell his scent, the after glow of making love, and his hands lightly running over my skin kissing every part of me that he could reach.

I knew that this was just a dream, a wild fantasy that would never be real for me.

I pulled the covers off me, and I quickly showered. In all of the days that passed since I decided to keep my discovery to myself.

Sara started to talk to me again, but then I'd never really understood her anymore. She would seem like she was hiding something from me.

I got to work that day I went straight to my office. I ignored the fact that for once Bellick didn't wait for me to arrive. I come to the conclusion he had given up on me. Part of me was happy he gave up. The other part of me was paranoid. I just settle down at my desk filling out paper work that I'd been ignoring for the past few days. I didn't hear the door knock. I lifted my head to see Sara standing in front of my desk.

"Sara what's wrong?" shifting my weight to stand up.

Sara took a deep breath moving to the sofa sitting down. I sat by her side taking her hand in mine, and she was trembling while her eyes avoided mine.

"Sara please tell me…" I spoke slowly trying to get her attention.

"I just can't. I need to get some air." She got to her feet leaving my office without a backward glance.

I sat on the sofa trying to understand what was going on. Then a CO poked his head into my office.

"Have you seen Brad?"

I shrugged getting to my feet, and he nodded leaving the office.

That evening I locked up my office. I didn't get that far when the fire alarm went off, and I walked out the building slowly. I see the inmate wandering out dazed and confused. I took a deep breath looking to the crowed.

I looked around the inmates being taken back in after a false alarm. I then held my hand close to chest trying to not show the recognition on my face.

His eyes found me, and he just kept moving. I didn't say anything staring at Michael walking the inmates back in.

When I got to my car I started it without think what I was doing. I wasn't running away from a crime scene. I just couldn't think of what to do.

I was in full awareness that a prison break was happening, and I was running away from it.

When I got home I walked into my living room, the blinking of my phone told me I had a waiting message. I slipped off my coat and looked to the clock.

I was driving aimlessly for three hours and it was now looking to the clock.

I didn't know who might have called, but I lightly pressed the play button. The machine saying it's normal. "You have one new message, left at eight fifty nine pm."

The beep caught me off guard, but the voice was in pain.

"I trusted him, Becca. I did something so bad. I thought he loved me, but he just used me to his plan."

The voice on the message seemed to break out with everything she wanted to say before.

I then listened on.

"Becca I want you to know, you're the best's friend I could ask for. I am sorry. I love you. I'm sorry."

Then voice was getting fainter.

My hand gripping my keys, and my eyes stared blank at the answer machine.

"Please tell my dad I love him, and please don't hate me for what I did… I left the door open so he could escape." The phone went dead, and my stomach lurched.

The first thing I did was erase the message. Then I grabbed my coat rushing for my car.

I drove to the speed limit, but I wanted to get there faster. The adrenaline was coursing through my veins. My heart beat was like a time bomb. I glanced to the clock in my car, the message wasn't that old. I could be in time, and I just needed to believe I wasn't too late.

I got to the apartment, but when I knocked nobody answered, and I didn't want my fear to be true. I knocked on the door harder, but still there was no movement on the other side of the door.

I then reached into my purse taking out my spare key for Sara's front door. I didn't like the fact I wasn't sure what I was going to see when I opened the door.

When the door swung up I rushed into room quickly. I then rushed to the sofa I see the bottle of morphine, and the needle in her arm.

Her face was lying down on the sofa her eyes closed, but her face wasn't at any kind of peace. I quickly grabbed my cell phone fumbling on the keys with my shaky hands.

"Hello I need an ambulance it's an emergency. My friend has taken a lethal dose of morphine." I listen to the operator trying to calm me down, but my head was spinning. I look up to see the police enter the apartment, and I jumped to my feet.

My eyes were spilling down with tears.

"Please help her. Please." I begged hearing the police talk into his radio to get an ambulance quick.

On the ride to the hospital the paramedics doing all they could to keep her heart beating. I sat feeling like my stomach was going to twist over on itself. I couldn't watch them try and keep her alive. In that moment I hated Michael Scofield. I wanted my friend to have not gone through this ordeal.

If I'd just told Henry, If only I hadn't been so selfish my best friend wouldn't be fighting for her life right now.

When we pulled up to the hospital I couldn't move from the ambulance, and I felt like my whole body had gone numb. The paramedics offered me something for my nerves, but I refused getting out in time. I didn't know what to do. The police showing up only meant one thing. They knew that Sara had left the door open.

I sat alone waiting for any news; I just wanted her to be ok. I didn't like the feeling of falling into an unknown tunnel. I was terrified of what was going on.

I then see a doctor walk towards me, and in my mind the look on his face told me everything.

I got to my feet to meet him halfway across the room

"I'm sorry, we tried all we can, but she didn't make it."

I took in a sharp breath feeling myself fall to the ground sobbing my heart out.

Sara can't be dead, she just can't be.

The doctor tried to sooth me, but it didn't work. I had lost the only friend that meant everything to me. I couldn't believe it was so but it was.

I lay on the floor for twenty minutes before someone helped me to my feet. I looked to Mr Tancredi stared in my eyes.

"You found her." It was more of a statement than a question.

His eyes wide, and he held me in a hug, and I was shocked from this sign of mourning.

"I'm sorry for your lose." I choked out.

When he let me good he slipped something into my hand.

I looked to the funny looking key.

"Just keep that safe." He spoke quietly to me, and then looked around.

"I will." I replied and he rushed away from me.

The doctor returned to me.

"Can I see her please?"

The doctor watched my face, and then nodded.

"Yes we're about to take her to the morgue.

He led me to the room where Sara's body lay; she looked cold as I pressed my hand in hers.

"Sara I hate you, you stupid bitch!" I felt the fresh tears washing down my cheek.

She still lay motionless. I bit my bottom lip as it trembled.

"I can't believe you would do this, how could you do this?" I kept my tone low, and her body kept haunting me, and I slapped the face of a body never to feel the blow.

"I hate you Sara Tancredi. I fucking hate you." I yelled, but it wasn't true. I loved her like a sister, and now she was gone. She left me behind to face the mess.

I left the room heading to the exit.

Finally leaning over a bush I felt my stomach empty and the sweat pouring down my face mixed with tears.

I was going to have to clean her mess.


	10. End of Part 1

**Chapter 10**

I felt the thud of my heart choking me. It was the next day and the investigations started, and I waiting for my turn. I stared at the clock ticking like the pulse in my ears. The thick beat thud, beat thud. I was terrified of what they would ask me. I wasn't the person to know what would be asked.

Everyone was being questioned, but I was going to be the only one to lie. I erased Sara's message, cos I knew that I would have meant I knew what she done, but then I wanted Sara's death not to have been in vain. She died of a broken heart. A heart Michael Scofield crushed with his lies.

When the door opened a man ushered me into the room, and I get to my feet. I was still wearing the clothes from the other night. I couldn't go home; I spent the night lying on Sara's apartment floor.

"So Rebecca Finnegan how long have you been working at Fox River.?"

My eyes snapped up to the man's face, he looked serious, and I bit my lip. I needed to think.

"It's been just about a year…" I replied taking calming breaths.

The man watched my face careful and I tried to not look away from his face. I just didn't know what he wanted from me.

"How long had you been seeing Michael Scofield?" he asked the question as if we were lovers. Not doctor and patient.

"Just before the Riot." I spoke softly trying to keep my voice even.

He just stared down at me from the other side of the table.

The room felt like it was getting smaller, and the FBI agent studied my face like I was hiding something. I knew I was hiding something, and I wasn't going to say anything to get me into any trouble. They didn't have any evidence against me.

"So Rebecca, how long had you been seeing to his brother Lincoln Burrows?" he hands on the table his dark eyes staring mine down.

"Before his exestuation, the first date, then when he found out his second date. I then saw him after his brother had an episode." My voice again would not give anything away.

"Well Bradley Bellick said you and Lincoln was 'too close for his liking'." The man gave a small smile, and my eyes shoot to his deadly.

"He was a man on death row, and I wanted to help him deal with being killed." I spat through my teeth trying to hold back the venom in my tone.

"So Brad is full of shit!" I added with an acid tone.

"What would you say about Bellick's attitude towards his job?" his eyes kept tight on mine.

"Rebecca this is a serious matter, and we need to figure out how to fix it so it won't happen again." He added trying to keep a friendly tone.

"Bradley Bellick is a sick excuse for a human, and he does anything to make a quick buck." I didn't feel not guilt on speaking badly against him, but then I knew what this means.

"Him and Geary and their schemes." My voice still dark and the agent nodded.

"Geary was the one to burn Scofield." He leaned in close to me, and I nodded.

"So he says but I have my doubts now…" I spoke trying to lead him off me.

"Now what didn't you know about Scofield?" he leaned in directing me in the questions again.

"I didn't sit there and go. 'Hay Michael, are you planning a mass break out soon?' I don't think so." I folded my arms across my chest watching the agent watch me.

His eyes narrowed towards me, and then took a deep breath.

"So what you're saying is that you had no idea. That anything was happening." He spoke sharp. I nodded.

"Pretty much, yes!" I replied getting to my feet. "And you have no following questions." I stared to him hoping he would let me go.

The agent was quiet, and I finally was escorted to leave the room.

I got to my office when I looked to see someone was already inside. I tried to clear my throat, but nothing happened.

"I'm sorry can I help you?" I spoke when the man turned round showing me a badge.

"Oh I just went through your grilling. Can you leave me alone!" my voice a snap.

"I'm special Agent Mahone. I just wanted to ask you a quick question?" his voice smooth, but I could see a twitch in his hand.

I knew a junkie when I saw one, but I didn't say anything else. I stepped closer to my desk. I didn't know what he was looking for.

"How can I help you then?" I closed a draw he had opened, and he held out the map to Fox River. The same map I had been trying to figure out the tattoos on.

"Why did you draw on this?" he spoke shape, and I took the map from him.

"It's my path to get to my office!" I snapped the lie out quick, that it sounded almost believable.

"So you had no idea Scofield was plotting an escape?" he tried to stare me out.

I shook my head lightly, and then placed the map.

"No. I had no clue, and I just told that other guy the same thing!" I snapped feeling my temper fly.

"So how did you know to find Sara?" he spoke again, and this time I knew he meant business.

"I was worried about her; she was having a bad day. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong." I felt the thud in my heart again.

"So do you think Sara left the door open for Scofield?" he asked slowly, and I didn't answer. He smiled.

"I see. Well I've gotten all I needed." He walked out the office, and I felt my temper hit me hard. I grabbed a box quick, and started to throw my belongings into it.

I had enough I couldn't work in a place that made me hurt so much.

Michael's plan had work, and he got Lincoln out.

I was scared of the fact of how happy I was to know that Lincoln was free.

When the last of my things were in a box I see an officer walk into the office.

"I'm not in trouble now?" I lifted the box moving towards the door.

"No. what are you doing?" he asked looking to the office then me.

"I quit!" I said simply handing him my notice. "Effective immediately."

I tried to walk out without looking back, and then I see Henry and Brad walking out the lot as well.

"You got the can too." Brad smirked looking to my book.

"No I quit." I replied looking to Henry, his face was pulled into a grimace.

"I'm sorry." I replied watching him shake his head.

"Please Becca, just remember you're a great person, this wasn't your fault." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I just trusted the wrong guy." He added while Brad huffed under his breath.

"I think we all did." I then looked to my car. I was going to go home, and then back to Sara's I just couldn't face all this, but then in the back of my mind.

I knew it wasn't over. I felt the key in my pocket.

This was only the beginning.

Look forward to part 2 coming soon!


End file.
